gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jep!/Catchphrases
Opening Spiel (ANIMATED INTRO FEATURING SILVER STEEL JEP! VATS COOKING UP AND SPITTING OUT THE LETTERS IN THE SHOW'S NAME AND FINALLY DOUBLING AS SPOTLIGHTS) "Now arriving in the studio are today's players! In the red position, (insert contestant info and name)! In the yellow position, (insert contestant info and name)! And in the blue position, (insert contestant info and name)! ONE OF THE CONTESTANTS: And here's our host, Bob Bergen!" Gameplay "Thank you (insert contestant who announced Bob's name)! Hey audience, how are you today? (applause) (Alright!) Welcome to Jep!, where our contestants/players will compete today for great prizes by answering clues in the form of a question." - Bob Bergen "Good luck to you all/players! Let's get started with our Jep round! (insert category sound) We have 5 categories in the game. Each category/one has four clues. The categories in our Jep round are (insert categories). Remember players, after you choose a category, lock in your point value by hitting/smashing that red button. Let's practice with that, shall we? (players smash their buttons) Okay, good job! But be sure to wait for the clue, okay? Remember, all of your responses must be in the form of a question. Otherwise, we cannot accept it. For each incorrect answer, we will deduct points from your score. Are you ready to go? CONTESTANTS: YEAH!" - Bob Bergen (when explaining the rules) "Alright/okay, (insert player), you won the toss backstage, let's play Jep!" - Bob Bergen "I'll take (insert category) for (insert amount). (smashes button)" - Contestant "For (insert point value), (insert clue)." - Bob Bergen "Correct! Pick again!" - Bob Bergen "Incorrect." - Bob Bergen "More specific please." - Bob Bergen "(insert other two players), want to take a guess?" - Bob Bergen "Alright, you're on the plus side with (insert amount of points)!" - Bob Bergen "Uh oh, that's your first light, which means you are now in Jeopardy. You have one light flashing, which means the vat is cooking above your head. If you get one more light, the vat will open and dump whatever's in there on top of your head! And, if you get a third light, you will be sent back to the wall for one whole clue. So, be careful!" - Bob Bergen "Oh no, that's your second light! Now you're in Double Jeopardy, and it's time to dump stuff on (insert player)!" - Bob Bergen "Oh no/Well, looks like we're going to have to say goodbye to (insert player), because that's his/her third light! Everybody say, "Bye (insert player)!"" - Bob Bergen "Before we move on in our game, let's welcome back (insert player)." - Bob Bergen "Hey, it's the Jep Squad! Now, the Jep Squad is a group of kids from all over the country who help us with some of our clues. Let's take a look at (insert Jep Squad member's name) in (insert location) for this clue! Take it away!" - Bob Bergen (when someone gets the Jep Squad clue) "Let's go back to (insert Jep Squad member's name) in (insert location)!" - Bob Bergen "Thank you (insert Jep squad member)! (insert name), it's still your turn/you now get to pick a category." - Bob Bergen "It's the Daily Double!" - Bob Bergen "(insert player), you have (insert amount of points). In the Daily Double, you can wager between 100-500 points." - Bob Bergen (when explaining the Daily Double to the contestant) "Hey, it's the Jep Prize! So, whoever gets this question right not only receives the points, but also wins a really cool prize! Here's the clue!" - Bob Bergen "Yes, that's correct! And you've just won (insert prize)! How about a big hand!" - Bob Bergen (if someone wins the Jep prize) "That sound means we need to take a break. So far, (insert score summary). We'll be back in a moment to meet with our players and continue in our Jep round." - Bob Bergen (when the show would go into the first commercial break) "Hi/hey and welcome back to Jep! Let's meet our players! First, we have (insert red player), let's have a big hand for him/her! (applause) (insert information about red player). Okay, how about another hand for (insert red player)? (applause) Welcome to our game/show. Now we move on to/let's have another big hand for (insert yellow player) (applause) (insert information about yellow player). Okay, and welcome to Jep! And finally, a big hand for (insert blue player) for (insert blue player)! (applause) (insert information about blue player)." - Bob Bergen (when he got to meet and know the players a little bit more) "Alright, let's recap the score. (insert score summary)." - Bob Bergen (after meeting with the players) "We're out of time for this round. Let's recap the score. (insert score summary). When we come back, we will go to Hyper Jep, where the all of the point values are doubled. So don't go away!" - Bob Bergen (when the show went into a second commercial break) "Welcome back! So far, (insert score summary). Now it's time to move into/for Hyper Jep. All of the point values in this round are doubled, so let's take a look at the categories. We have (insert categories)." - Bob Bergen (before Hyper Jep started) "(insert player), since you're in third place, you get to start this round. Pick a category." - Bob Bergen "WHOA, FOR 1000 POINTS! THE BIG ONE!" - Bob Bergen "Our Super Jep category today is (insert category). Players, make your wagers. We'll be right back with our clue and to crown our Jep champ. Right after this!" - Bob Bergen (when the show went into the final commercial break) "(Okay,) Welcome back. The Super Jep category once again is (insert category). Players, write down your best response to this clue: (insert clue). Good luck!" - Bob Bergen (before the contestants wrote down their answers for Super Jep) "Okay, let's start with (insert player) in third place. What did you say?" - Bob Bergen "Let's move over to (insert player) in second place. What did he/she come up with?" - Bob Bergen "And finally, in first place, (insert player). What is your response?" - Bob Bergen "You are our grand prize champion with (insert amount of points)!" - Bob Bergen "Let's give away some prizes! Starting with (insert player) in third place. You have two prizes to choose from. Look at them!" - Bob Bergen "(insert player), you were in second place today. So, you can choose from these two prizes." - Bob Bergen "And now let's give one more big round of applause for our champion, (insert player)! You have two grand prizes to choose from. Take a look!" - Bob Bergen "Or, you might want this!" - Bob Bergen "You got the (insert prize)!" - Bob Bergen Tagline "Congratulations, players. We're out of time. Thank you for joining us today (on Jep!). I'm Bob Bergen, we'll see you next time right here on Jep! So long!" - Bob Bergen Category:Jep! Category:Quotes & Catchphrases